O Portal
by Tiemi-chan
Summary: O presente está sofrendo com o dominio dos youkais desde do periodo feudal. Poderia uma simples estudante, e um hanyou salvar presente e futuro?


Na noite fria só se via o vulto distinto daquele ser, o vento soprava frio balançando a copa das árvores próximas. Uma tempestade haveria de começar. A jovem deitada no aconchego de seus lençóis, chorava, borrando a maquiagem que havia feito há poucas horas. Mesmo assim, ainda se lembrava do fato pelo qual estava chorando. O namorado simplesmente a largara em meio à noite. O que poderia fazer? Ou não havia nada a ser feito? Só o tempo responderia. Logo a tempestade começaria. O vento com força tentava levar tudo consigo, mas não a tristeza que sentia dentro de si. Assim adentrou a noite chorando, até o sono a levar para o seu mundo.

* * *

Havia batidas incessantes na porta, mas a preguiça não a deixava levantar, até que, olhando a hora no relógio, ela se assusta.

- Maldição, já são 11 horas e eu tinha combinado com a Rin de sair, deve ser ela. Isso que dá ficar chorando a noite toda – dizia brigando consigo mesma, até atender a porta e encontrar uma Rin preocupada – Bom dia! – e abriu o doce sorriso de sempre, tentando esconder a profunda tristeza.

- Kagome, o que você tem? Faz meia hora que estou batendo na porta! Vai me dizer que você brigou com ele definitivamente? – perguntou Rin, olhando as profundas olheiras de Kagome, que tentava disfarçar com uma das compridas mangas do pijama.

- Não foi nada, não aconteceu nada demais. – Rin empurrou Kagome para dentro do apartamento, rumo à cozinha e começou a fazer o café da manhã, já que Kagome não era a pessoa mais especializada na cozinha.

- Mas me diga o que ele te disse dessa vez? – perguntou preparando um chá forte junto com algumas torradas, e entregando para Kagome.

- Bem, dessa vez...

Flashback

Kagome já estava toda arrumada com uma saia azul escura, uma camiseta justa, uma leve maquiagem nos olhos e um colar de brilhantes que ganhara de presente do namorado.

- Agora, são 7:50, ainda faltam 10 minutos, espero que ele não demore muito – disse ansiosa, afinal, aquele era o aniversário de 3 anos de namoro, poderia ele esquecer? Ela acreditava que não, mas essa era uma noite que talvez ela não pudesse esquecer pelo resto de sua vida. As horas se passaram parecendo dias, os minutos eram como anos, mas então o telefone tocou – Alô?

- Kagome, aqui é o Kouga, preciso te ver urgentemente, me encontre na porta do seu prédio, daqui a 5 minutos, ok? – e dizendo isso desligou o telefone apressado.

- O que será que ele quer? – o tom de preocupação tomava sua voz aos poucos, assim passou correndo pela porta, deixando esta aberta, e desceu pelo elevador até que finalmente avistou – Kouga! O que você quer falar de tão importante comigo?

- Kagome, não sei de onde começar. Faz tempo que quero te dizer isso, estou ficando com a consciência pesada, e acho que se eu não te falar ... – olhar para os brilhantes olhos de Kagome o fazia pensar se realmente teria coragem de dizer aquilo a ela, mas o que poderia fazer era necessário. – Faz quase 6 meses que não te amo mais, e estou namorando com Ayame.

Aquilo era demais, o que ela havia feito de errado para merecer isso? Será que suas juras de amor não eram suficientes? Os beijos que dera foram em vão? Todo o tempo que passaram juntos, foi levado somente com um simples vendaval?

- ... – os olhos de Kagome perderam o brilho, que o deixava daquele modo, para ela o tempo havia parado, sem ele o mundo acabaria – Por que não me disse antes? Por que?

- Eu não tive coragem! Admito, fui fraco, me deixei levar! Achei que conseguiria seguir em frente, sem te revelar a verdade.

- Você brincou com meus sentimentos, você sabia? Como você acha que estou me sentindo? Se você não queria saber mais de mim, por que não disse somente que não me queria mais?

- Mas, Kagome...

- CALE-SE E ME ESCUTE! AGORA É A MINHA VEZ DE FALAR! Eu te amo, e você somente destruiu tudo, eu não posso aceitar isso, você me deixou, talvez Ayame seja melhor que eu, mas será que você não poderia ter criado coragem, vir e falar pra mim um simples: ''Kagome eu não te amo mais!''?. – Kagome saiu correndo, começou a subir a remessa de escadas sem notar o que estava fazendo, até chegar no seu apartamento e se jogar na cama sem se preocupar com nada. No momento, seu desejo era sumir.

Fim do FlashBack

- Me desculpe por te fazer lembrar disso Kagome. – Rin nunca acreditara no amor de Kouga, mas prefiria não falar nada, por que acreditava que Kouga a fazia feliz.

- É melhor assim – dizia enxugando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair – Já está na hora de recomeçar!

* * *

Bom, espero que tenham gostado , e que está não seja um fracasso total. Axo q deu pra notar q vai ser algo fora do normal (eu naum sou normal -.-). Só keria deixar bem claro dois fatos: A primeira parte se passa no futuro e a segunda no passado. O motivo? Só lendo a fic pra saber. Agradecimentos especiais:

Lari-chan q praticamente foi minhah mestra em fics XD

E a Mary Rafa que revisou tudo pra mim!Vlw

Kissus e comentem!

Tiemi-chan


End file.
